El príncipe del engaño
by Mihaely Winter
Summary: Lo que desencadenan las peleas típicas y estupidas de los hermanos, no en todas las familias terminan igual. Loki sufre, y Thor no resiste las ganas de consolarle, aunque no sabe qué, su hermano... el hijo de Laufey, es el príncipe del engaño. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**[[The Avengers FanFic**

**Two-shot.**

**Género: Humor, Drama, Parodia.**

**Público: No menores de 16 años.**

**Advetencias: Sexo explicíto.**

**Disclaimer: Personajes propiedad de Marvel Comics, yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro -para la fangirleada- **

**La imagen no me pertenece~**

**Shipping Thor/ Loki]]**

I

Loki de Laufey, un hombre tan peligroso como impredecible, a veces… las otras veces era un idiota que buscaba dominar el mundo humano con un ejército de tipos más feos que un orco.

Ahora confinado en su celda, una celda creada especialmente para él, no como la de Hulk, aquella comparada con su ahora estadía parecía una cajita de cartón. Estaba aburrido, no paraba de suspirar, ni siquiera un libro decente le pudieron pasar más que de tradiciones asgardianas, para ver si aprendía un poco a respetarlas.

Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido…

¿Qué podía hacer para desaburrirse? Lo más que había logrado, era que Thor, su maldito hermano lo llevase a dar algunos "paseos" tan poco interesantes como mirar una partícula flotar en el aire, y estaba exagerando, mirar la partícula últimamente le parecía bastante entretenido.

"Siempre viviré bajo tu sombra Thor" "No sé porque sigo pensando en ti como un hermano, no sé como es que si quiera soporto tu compañía"

Suspiró por millonésima vez en ese día, en serio, ¿Cuánto más pensaba tardarse Thor en llegar?

Cuando el dios decidió hacer su aparición, Loki ya estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama incomoda como una piedra, con el libro abierto que le prestaron como en la hoja cinco y eso era mucho decir. El mayor sonrió, tenía ganas de llegar y darle una palmada en la frente y luego huir fuera de la celda, solo por ver la cara furiosa de Loki, pegando y maldiciendo cosas como: "cuando te agarre vas a conocer mi verdadera furia"… no es como que no lo haya echo antes.

Pero se resistió, porque había visto que el hijo de Laufey no había dormido mucho recientemente. Sentado junto a él, cogió el libro y comenzó a hojearlo, recordando algunos detalles, él ya se lo había leído completo muchas veces.

Para cuando el de mirada verdosa salió de su letargo, Thor ya estaba dormido en su asiento.

"Lastima que las celdas no sean como las de los humanos, que guardia de seguridad tan descuidado tenemos aquí"

Miró su mano, movió sus dedos un poco y sonrió, preparando el puño. El sonido de las carnes chocando no fue lo mejor para Loki, sino la cara de estúpido del asgardiano cuando despertó aturdido y a la defensiva.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- Venganza – el de cabellos morenos se encogió de hombros, con gesto aburrido fue a sentarse en su cama, se cruzó de piernas y brazos y miró la cara de Thor, tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

- Maldito, te voy a agarrar…

El correteo no duró mucho, no había espacio para huir en primer lugar, Loki en segundo, no podía con la risa como para correr y Thor en tercera, era demasiado ágil a pesar de lo grandote. Terminaron en el suelo, jalándose el cabello y pateándose.

- Eres un maldito primitivo – se levantó el menor, acomodándose su cabello y haciéndose el indignado.

- Mira quien habla Loki – el rubio sacudió su cabello loreal, y en segundos quedo presentable como antes.

- ¡Imbécil asgardiano sin cerebro!

- ¡Respétame, soy tu hermano mayor!

- ¡Hermano mis cojones, ni siquiera somos de la misma raza! – uy, justo en donde más le duele al dueño del Mjölnir.

- ¡Eres un pelele fracasado, dios de cuarta!

- ¡Y tú tienes más músculos que cerebro!... no hubieses podido hacer nada sin esos payasos terrestres que nacieron siendo simples humanos.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Te has quedado sin paseo hoy, me largo!

- Ni que me gustasen tus putos paseos aburridos, prefiero dormir imbécil.

- ¡Bien!

- ¡Bien!

Y después de esa enjundiosa pelea, los hermanos no volvieron a hablarse en días.


	2. Capítulo 2

**II**

El orgullo de Thor, el dios del trueno nórdico más imponente, duró una miseria comparado con el de su "hermanito" Loki de Laufey. Hay cosas peores.

Pero la verdad es que llegó el grandioso momento, en que Loki se aburrió, se aburrió tanto que cuando llegó Thor, prácticamente saltó de alegría… ok bien, eso no paso, pero lo que sí fue; se levantó, le miró, hizo un gesto "infantil" de rabieta, y luego puso sus mejores ojos suplicantes, cuestión a la cual el rubio cayó rendondito. Los paseos comenzaron de nuevo. El mayor no podía estar más feliz, el otro… bueno, conforme.

- Por cierto, ya acabé el libro… a ver cuando me llevas otro.

- Te llevaré uno que tu pidas, solo porque te has portado bien – le revolvió el cabello, a lo que Loki gruñó por lo bajo, pero no emitió nada más.

Caminaron un tramo más, y se sentaron en un lugar, que se había vuelto el predilecto para el descanso de la caminata, que realmente era más que nada para darle un poco más de "libertad" a Loki, por parte del rubio, hasta que regresase a su celda.

- ¿Crees… de verdad, que algún día podamos a llegar a ser como antes?

A Thor, eso le desconcertó un poco, le miró con su expresión seria, pero luego sonrió.

- Seremos hermanos.

El hechicero torció la boca en un gesto, de excepción, de inconformidad a las ideas ingenuas del asgardiano.

- No puedo creer todo esto Thor, no puedo creer que alguien con mi poder este encerrado aquí, que tú seas el tonto con fuerza capaz de retenerme, y que confíes en mi, a sabiendas que puedo escaparme con un simple hechizo.

- Estas restringido ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Lo estoy? ¿crees realmente que cualquier cosa pueda restringir mi magia?

- Un buen golpe – Thor se encogió de hombros.

- Siempre tan tonto, lo único en lo que piensas es en tu fuerza… que hay de la inteligencia hermano…

El dios del trueno sonrió, quizá Loki lo haya dicho inconscientemente, y lo más probable era eso, pero le llamó "hermano". Comenzó a reírse con diversión, el otro solo puso cara de desconcierto, ¿qué había dicho de divertido?... estaba hablando seriamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa idiota?

- Nada, nada… continua.

Un bramido bajo se alcanzó a percibir, Loki no estaba muy contento.

- Como sea, creo que me he quedado aquí, por una simple razón – el hechicero comenzó a usar más frugalidad en sus palabras, incluso su tono de voz cambió a uno más suave -. Que sigas aceptándome a pesar de todo lo que he hecho, aunque ni siquiera yo entiendo que razón te mueve, como te convences de que sigo siendo el Loki con quien te criaste.

- Eso es porque te miro a los ojos, y veo al chico con quien me la pasaba genial cuando niños.

El otro soltó una risita, negó con la cabeza y suspiro.

- Un día esa ingenuidad será la causa de tu muerte Thor.

- Entonces moriré con honor.

El hijo de Laufey silenció su voz un momento, incluso hasta parecía que su respiración también.

- Thor, aún no estoy seguro de que, harías cualquier cosa con tal de que volviésemos a ser como antes…

- ¿Por qué no?... obviamente si me pides que te libere…

- No es eso… - le calló con una ligera exaltación –, aunque si quiero pedirte algo…

El rubio le miró expectante, con un brillo solemne en su expresión.

- Compláceme, como aquellas veces en que temíamos preguntarle a Odín que sucedía con nuestros cuerpos…

Si no fuese porque el dios asgardiano tenía recargada la espalda en algo, se hubiese ido para atrás de la impresión.

- ¡Qué dices!

- Anda… solo una vez, nadie lo sabrá… - Laufeyson se fue encima del otro, sonrió sin cinismo ni burla, solo sonrió, lo cual desconcertó todavía más al rubio, que sockeado se dejo hacer, aún un poco renuente, cuando Loki comenzó a desvestirle.

- ¿Estas hablando en serio?

El hechicero sonrió y asintió. No dio pauta a las replicas de su hermano, utilizando el truco más viejo para callar a alguien, besarlo.

Thor inmovilizado, más por la estupefacción y el deseo de no herir a su hermano por primera vez en mucho, porque sentía que le debía demasiado, se echaba la culpa del odio de Loki a Asgard y Odín. Fue eso, exactamente lo que no le permitió poner replica, no porque no pudiese implementar la fuerza y detener a su hermano de tan absurda ocurrencia.

Sin saber realmente que estaba haciendo, el mayor le imitó en desvestirle.

- No te quites ni me quites los pantalones, hay que ser cuidadosos – el de hebras oscuras susurró a su hermano, muy cerca del oído.

La verdad es que Thor ya estaba bastante prendido, sin saber por qué, cambio de posición y un poco –bastante- bruscamente tomó a Loki por los brazos y lo estampó bocabajo contra el suelo. Le bajó los pantalones y comenzó a morder con gesto improvisado los glúteos de su hermano, que temblaron junto con todo el cuerpo completo ante tan provocativa acción.

El príncipe esperando lo peor, se sorprendió cuando el otro suavemente comenzó a morder su espalda, a lamerla y besarla con algo de… ternura, mientras que sus dedos grandotes se aventuraban a explorar el apretado esfínter de Loki. Se tensó sí, pero era lo que esperaba desde un principio, desde que anticipó ese suceso en su mente, aunque no estuviese yendo al pie de la letra.

- Ya… solo escupe y entra… - dijo de manera lasciva, sus labios ya no podían contener los jadeos que iban en incremento con el golpe de calor y placer.

- Te dolerá, no me contradigas, tenemos tiempo y nadie mira.

Loki chasqueó la lengua en descontento, pero no dijo nada más.

Aturdido por una lengua que invadió de sorpresa su cavidad, se mordió el labio tan fuerte que el incisivo logro rasgar un poco de piel haciéndolo sangrar. No podía gemir, no en ese lugar.

El vengador entró de golpe y sin avisar. El de ojos esmeralda apretó los puños y emitió un escueto "animal", pero después se calmó, con mucho trabajo claro. Lo siguiente fue, claramente un compás entre salvaje y cadencioso, con una energía tan descomunal que a cualquier humano le hubiese roto los huesos, los hermanos de Asgard se acoplaron en una danza agresiva y erótica. Entre jadeos y gemidos ahogados entre labios, pellizcos de botones rosados, mordidas placenteras, lengüetazos que profanaban la piel candente, dos cuerpos en conjunto, haciendo el amor como solo un asgardiano sabría hacerlo.

Lento y conciso, el dios del trueno, se mantuvo dentro mientras hacia girar a su hermano, quería verle el rostro, ese rostro que siempre tenía una calma burlona, que en otras ocasiones mostraba furia, desdén u orgullo, ahora quería verla vulnerable, perdida en el goce. Y así lo logró, la cara de Loki era indescriptible, tarea difícil la de plasmarla, aún para el más talentoso poeta.

Le besó, con esa manera tan suya de ser de Thor, y a Loki las ideas se le vinieron abajo, eso estaba tan fuera de lugar, aun cuando estaban teniendo sexo. Una cosa era besar para engatusar y dejar vulnerable, otra era ponerle la pasión y el sentimiento que le estaba poniendo ese imbécil asgardiano.

Las embestidas fueron de rítmicas a un movimiento que solo apuntaba a llegar al máximo placer. Sucedió tan fuerte, tan imposible de contener, que el mayor se corrió dentro y Loki apenas unos segundos después mancho ambos vientres.

"Maldito bestia con su maldita polla que se siente tan bien. Tal vez lo extrañe un poco."

El rubio se recuperaba aún, ligeramente jadeante y con los ojos cerrados.

- Eso te pasa por confiarte idiota, eso te pasa por ser un sentimental y creer que cambiaría, sigo odiándote y mi odio es lo único que me mueve – Laufeyson tenía apresado el cuello de Thor, con tal saña que si no fuese por la igualdad de fuerzas, le hubiese destrozado todo en un segundo.

- ¿Q-qué haces?... – apretó los puños, dispuesto a soltar el golpe certero que necesitaba.

- Jamás podría amar a un tipo como tú… jamás pude contra tu sombra, pero ahora tengo la fuerza suficiente para derrotarte, además del punto a favor que acabo de crearme Thor, maldito Thor, rey de Asgard, no me hagas reír, eras el más arrogante y ahora te las das de bueno – apretó más, con saña -. Te odio Thor, te odio más que a nadie, y ahora me iré, cobraré mi venganza y regresaré por mi trono. Quisiera matarte – se acercó a sus labios, y emitió con burla –, pero me has follado tan bien, que te perdonaré está vez.

El moreno hizo ademán de levantarse, microsegundos que el otro pudo usar para soltarle un gran golpe que lo envió unos cuantos metros adelante.

Loki comenzó a reírse con sorna mientras se levantaba, planeaba regresarle unos cuantos ataques antes de emprender la huida, después de todo, Thor confiaba tanto en él, que siempre pedía que los dejasen solos en sus paseos, muy conveniente. Pero su cara de desconcierto fue, cuando chocó contra algo invisible.

- ¿Recuerdas que tu celda fue creada para ti?, ¿solo para ti?... - Thor movió el cuello, haciendo que crujiese, quedando como nuevo –. Pues, para que lo sepas, la magia de esta cosa bonita, es que cuando intentases algo, con un solo golpe de cierta magnitud, la celda se transportaría al lugar exacto donde fueses a parar.

El menor ciertamente sorprendido, torció el gesto en desagrado, llegando a un aspecto maniaco.

- ¡Maldito seas Thor de Asgard! ¡Escaparé, escaparé lo juro!

- Inténtalo… - el rubio paso de una expresión imponente, a una de decepción total. – Todo lo que dijiste Loki… por favor, piénsalo, porque yo te amo hermano – paso la yema de sus dedos por la barrera de fuerza que conformaba las paredes de la prisión de Loki, justo a la altura del corazón de su hermano.

Comenzó a caminar, le dio la espalda fríamente.

- ¡¿A dónde vas imbécil? ¡Aún tengo muchas cosas que decirte! ¡Regresa, regresa cobarde! – golpeó la barrera, haciéndose daño, sangrando, llorando de rabia. – Saldré… saldré… saldré – se repitió a sí mismo hasta que se quedo sin voz.

Para cuando Loki se calmó, ya habían transcurrido días desde aquel incidente, ahora solo pasaba las horas, aburrido, sin nada que hacer, sin querer si quiera formular en su mente un nuevo plan para escapar, sin querer involucrar a Thor, pero todos sus pensamientos siempre lo llevaban a él, de alguna u otra forma.

"Maldito seas"

A decir verdad, seguía esperando su regreso, aún le debía un libro.

Entonces decidió un día, como si nada, preguntar cuando iría a visitarle su hermano. El guardia en remplazo le contestó que no sabía, que el rey había sido llamado a la Tierra, por una reunión importante con los vengadores.

- No creo que regresé en mucho tiempo, al parecer era una emergencia de varios mundos.

"Oh…" fue lo que emitió el príncipe del engaño con expresión neutra. Regresó a su cama e intentó dormir.

"Ojalá te maten allá desgraciado, pero primero quiero mi libro"


End file.
